the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/PD being an A-hole
Lord Dalek*Mizuki sniffs the air* Shit... *10:14Mai ChiyoSomething wrong? **Glances at Mizuki* *10:14Lord DalekI sensed something... *10:14Mai ChiyoIt was? *10:14Königin der Schatten*halts drawing for a moment* *10:15Lord DalekI don't know! *If I knew, I;d put a name to it. *10:16Mai ChiyoWell. *Does it smell dangerous? *10:16Lord Dalek*The glint of glowing eyes flashes behind Mizuki* *10:16Königin der Schatten*eyes widen then narrow,places her pad down* *10:16Mai Chiyo…. Umm.. *Look behind yourself. *10:17Lord Dalek*A beak-like mask emerges and a tall man in large robes walks by* *10:18Königin der Schatten*tenses immediatly* *10:19Mai Chiyo*Sits down, watching the man closely* *10:19Lord DalekPD: What is it, oh Queen?~ *PD: You look ill~ *10:19Mai Chiyo(( Plague Doctor? )) *(( :3 )) *10:19Lord Dalek((Yep)) *10:19Königin der Schatten*growls,eyes narrowing* fuck you,you have the guts to come out now of all times? *10:19Mai Chiyo(( :o )) *10:20Königin der SchattenProof your justva cowardly maniac *10:20Lord DalekPD: What's wrong with you?~ I thought you were the Fear queen~ *PD: Or...have you finally showed what you really are?~ *10:20Rogue Shadow 43*opens an eye, glancing at Plague Doctor* *10:21Königin der Schatten*eyes narrow more* im kiba,its all i ever have been *10:21Mai ChiyoOi! *10:21Lord DalekPD: A maniac with paranoia, suffering from a deity complex~ PD: Trust me...I'm a doctor...I can see these things in people~ *10:21Königin der Schatten*slowly hops down from the branch* *10:22Mai ChiyoLets all keep friendly here. *10:22Lord DalekPD: Silence. *10:23Königin der SchattenGet out of here.. *10:25Lord DalekPD: What will YOU do to me?~ *10:25Königin der SchattenIts not about what ill do *10:26Lord DalekPD: Oh?~ Bring your slave of a husband in instead of fighting yourself? Who's the real coward in that case?~ *10:26Königin der SchattenNot really. Its about if you leave or not *Dont mistake me for being powerless *10:27Lord DalekPD: Then HIT me!~ *10:27Mai Chiyo(( .+. )) *10:27Rogue Shadow 43You got a big mouth, beak boy. *10:28Königin der Schatten*clenches fists* leave. *10:28Lord DalekPD: Hah...coward~ *10:28Königin der Schatten*bares her teeth frowning* *10:28Mai ChiyoWait, why do you want to get hit? *10:30Lord Dalek*The Plague Doctor teleports to Seraph, and grabs his neck* *10:30Königin der Schatten*eyes widen then reacts immediatly,kicking plague docior in the 'jaw'* *10:31Rogue Shadow 43*Delilah sits up, climbing out of the hammock, smirking* Oh, you're itching for a fight. *10:32Lord Dalek*The Plague Doctor seems totally unaffected, throwing Seraph away into the trees* *10:32Königin der Schatten*snarls* you want me come at me *10:32Lord Dalek*The doctor strikes at Kiba* *10:33Königin der Schatten*dodges* *10:33Mai Chiyo*Seraph gets up, feeling around his neck, with a grin onto his face* Hmm... *10:33Rogue Shadow 43*folds her arms, leaning against a tree* *10:33Lord Dalek*The Doctor pulls a scalpel out from his cloak and slashes at Kiba* *10:34Königin der Schatten*lets out a loud hiss,being hit but grabbing his wrist to halt him* *10:34Lord Dalek*The wounds on Kiba instantly become infected and the Plague Doctor twists out of Kiba's grip* *10:35Königin der Schatten*clutches the deepest one,wincinng,backing away* *10:36Lord DalekPD: I sense extreme, perhaps chronic stress. Perhaps you'd like a treatment?~ *10:36Königin der SchattenFuck you... *10:36Rogue Shadow 43*Delilah walks forward, claws extending as she grabs Plague Doctor by his beak, swinging him with ease and slamming him against a tree* *10:36Lord DalekPD: I'd rather not. The Hippocratic oath forbids that~ *10:37Königin der Schatten*eyes widen and growls deeply* *10:37Rogue Shadow 43You're really annoying, you know that? *10:37Lord Dalek*The Plague Doctor stands up, looking unfazed* **He lunges forwards, slashing at Kiba* *10:39Königin der Schatten*cringes getting hit sgain but only having the choice to dodge* *10:39Lord Dalek*The Doctor laughs as he shoved Kiba away, the wounds again getting infected* *10:40Königin der SchattenGhn..*winces* *10:40The Black and White King*a hand grabs the Plague Doctor's head from behind before he is tossed through dozens of tree then crashes into a boulder* *Hl115 has joined our little game *10:40Mai Chiyo(( Welcome back Soel! )) *10:40Hl115((What a scene to come back to. Hey.)) *10:41Lord Dalek*The Doctor stands up, blood dripping from his robe and beak* Pd: Aggression. I recommend Anti-psychotic drugs... *10:41Rogue Shadow 43*Delilah cracks her knuckles, shifting into her wolf form, large even by Werewolf standards, the fur the same pale blonde as her hair* *10:42The Black and White King*slowly approaches the Plague Doctor has his tendrils flail with agitation* --Leave. Lest you value your life-- *10:42Lord Dalek*The Doctor vanishes and reappears near Mizuki, grabbing her by the neck and using her as a "human shield"* *10:43Mai Chiyo*A crack rings out, a shot is fired at the Doctor's back* *10:43Königin der Schatten*eyes widen then narrow* *10:43Hl115*Isaac appears behind PD and tears him away from Mizuki, flinging him towards the others* A human shield? Cheap, Doctor. *10:43Königin der SchattenHe..truly is a coward *10:43Lord Dalek*PD rushes at Isaac, ramming him into several trees* *10:44Rogue Shadow 43*Delilah chuckles, crouching on all fours, leaning back before launching forward, grabbing him by the face, her claws digging in, ripping the beak from his mask before throwing him into several trees* *10:44Hl115*Keeps my grip on PD, eventually flipping him over and riding him like a skateboard into the dirt* *10:44The Black and White King*smacks the Plague Doctor away as he is propelled through the air before causing him to crash into the ground with a tendril* *10:44Rogue Shadow 43((dogpile on PD.)) *10:44Hl115((He is getting f*cked up)) *10:45Königin der Schatten*backs away fromr the commotiom* **commotion *10:45Lord Dalek*The PD stands up, shoving everything away from him with a foul-smelling wave of fluid, his torn mask is revealed ti actually be a part of his face as he rushes towards to Isaac, stabbing at him* *10:46Hl115*Sidesteps PD, stabbing him in the neck with my hidden blade, then firing off the hidden gun* ((BOOM HEADSHOT) *((And remember, the hidden gun has force that makes a railgun look like a peashooter)) *10:46Lord Dalek((HIDDEN EVERYTHING)) **The PD falls to the ground before vanishing* *10:47Mai Chiyo(( Just using the first picture -.- )) *10:47Hl115Hm... That was disappointing. Category:Blog posts